Albus Potter and the Nightmare From Harry's Past
by rockerXoXhinata
Summary: There's probably a few stories like this, but I want to put on my version! This is a continuing story after the epilogue in H.Potter and the D. Hallows. Focuses on Albus Potter at Hogwarts. May contain spoilers! Third person as Albus! R&R!
1. Author's Note

Author Note:

**So, hey! This is my second uploaded story (well at least the beginning of it), I hope everyone enjoys this! **

**This story is about Albus Potter's first year at Hogwarts. DISCLAIMER: **I don't own this! Any of it! (Well maybe just the bit of the story line.) All characters and their respective names go to J.K. Rowling. Best story ever, by the way.

Could you keep writing?

I'd love that (: Maybe then I get to find out what Scorpius is like (:

Please review with any constructive criticism!

~rockerXoXhinata

P.S. I have put a few O.C.'s in there though (:, keep an eye out for them (LOLs)


	2. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

"You're going to end up in Slytherin." James taunted Albus as they slid through the barrier between King's Cross Station and Platform 9 ¾. Lily looked at her brothers, James and Albus.

"No, I won't!" Albus shouted at his brother.

"I want to go to Hogwarts!" Cried Lily, while she tugged on her mother's shirt.

"Two more years, Lily." Replied Ginny.

Albus looked up at his parents for help.

Harry looked at Albus and nodded. "Don't worry Albus, the Sorting Hat will take your opinion into count too."

"Really? I can choose what House I'll be in?" Albus's eyes sparkled with hope.

Harry pushed his glasses up. "Well, not really but if The Hat thinks you should be in a certain House, you can say that you don't want to be sorted there."

The sparkle stayed in Albus's eyes. "Really? Is that what happened to you?" Albus stood still as he waited for his father's answer.

Ginny looked at Harry with admiration. Albus did not understand why she always looked at him like this. Both of his parents led him to a bench, and they all sat down. James found a group of his friends and wandered away with them.

"I have a quick story to tell you about it." Harry said over the loud whistle of the scarlet engine. "When I was in my first year, I didn't know anything about Hogwarts. I learnt about everything when I was on the train. While I was being sorted, The Hat thought I should be in Slytherin."

At this Albus gasped. _My father in Slytherin! That's unthinkable!_ He thought to himself, with anger in his face.

Harry and Ginny both laughed. "Now it wasn't that bad," Harry started, "I actually know that a really important person to me was in Slytherin, and someone else I know, that didn't turn out that bad, was also in Slytherin." He took a breath. "Back to the Sorting Hat. Now before this I had heard all about the bad reputation of Slytherin, so I told the Hat that I would be in any other House. So the Hat put me in Gryffindor. However, I think I could have done well in Slytherin."

The train started to billow steam, and it let out a loud whistle.

Ginny stood up and grabbed Albus's carry-on. "Here you go, dear." She handed the bag to him. "The train is about to leave, so you better get on."

Albus said a final goodbye to his mother and father. Ginny kissed him on the nose. "No matter what House you're sorted into, you'll still be our little Albus." She turned to Harry, who nodded. Albus made eye contact with his father and made a gagging gesture, which made his father laugh. "Just make sure you find friends, people who will like you for who you are. Rose will probably be in Gryffindor though. The only person I forbid you from having as a friend, is Scorpius Malfoy." Harry added.

Albus smiled, and looked confused at the same time. He couldn't forget about his cousin Rose, as she would always be a friend to him, but he didn't know what this Scorpius person looked like. He picked up his bag and got on the train, and then he saw his brother, James, walking away with his girlfriend Hana. Hana came to England all the way from Japan. She had really long, straight black hair, a nice smile, and light green eyes. James had invited her over in the summer to spend a day with the family.

Albus waved to Hana and James. They both waved back, but they joined a group of their third year friends in a compartment. Albus knew one of these people to be Sean Finnigan, a son of a friend of their father's. Albus wandered down the corridor to find a compartment of his own. He peered into a couple of them, when he saw bright red hair. He opened the door to get a better look. Sitting across from the red headed girl was another girl with short, brown hair and a boy with sandy brown hair. They all looked up at him.

"Albus!" Said the red head.

"Rose!" Replied Albus.

The brunette girl, and the sandy brown haired boy laughed. Albus and Rose gave them a look at the exact same time. Rose smiled. "Albus, I'd like to introduce you to these two. This is Alison," she said as she motioned to the brunette girl, "and this is Zach Longbottom." She said as she motioned to the sandy haired boy. Albus smiled.

Alison stood up, and shook Albus's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard all about what you're father did for the Wizarding World." She smiled at him.

Albus blushed and looked at his cousin. "I didn't tell her!" Rose stated and threw her arms in the air. "She said she already read the history book that was on our list, and she found it all in there!" Albus smiled at the fact that his father was famous.

Zach stood up while Alison sat back down. He shook Albus's hand as well. "You look like a man that my father said he used to go to school with. My father was really good friends with him."

Albus took in all of what Zach had said with a smile. _His father and my father were good friends. _"I hope we'll get along because I know the man your father was friends with, trust me."

Zach looked at him. "Was it your father, Mr. Harry Potter?" Albus nodded his head. "I kind of thought so." Zach gave a small smirk. "I hope we get along well too." Rose and Alison stared at them. After this conversation, they decided to sit down and talk with each other.

Albus learnt that Alison came from Canada to come to Hogwarts, and that she had a younger sister that would be coming in two years. He noticed that she had dark brown eyes. Albus decided he wouldn't mind being friends with her and Zach. During the next few hours, he learnt what Zach's life from the Longbottom family was like. Everyone smiled when Zach said that his father was the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. Zach also told them all about his parents, Hannah and Neville, and what they did as a family during the summer.

Noon rolled around extremely quickly in Albus's opinion, and he was starting to feel a bit hungry. He heard Zach's stomach growl, and they smiled at each other. Alison and Rose laughed, but then their stomachs growled too. Albus and Zach joined in the laughing. They all reached up to the shelves in their compartment to take out their lunches. A few minutes after they had started, there was a knock on their door. Before they could answer, the door was opened.

An elderly woman was pushing a trolley that was filled with all sorts of goodies. Albus looked around the compartment and saw that everyone's face was lit up.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The elderly woman asked the four kids.

Albus could hear jingling of money as everyone was digging through their pockets. He smiled to himself and pulled out a couple of silver coins called Sickles.

They each bought a package of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, a few Pumpkin Pasties, and a different candy from The Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Albus thought of the fact that it was his and Rose's Uncle George who had created the business back when his twin brother Fred was still alive. Then he remembered how Uncle George and Aunt Angelina named their youngest child Fred. Maybe it was after his Uncle's brother? Albus shrugged and continued eating his lunch while everyone changed the topic to Quidditch.

An hour after they finished eating, someone opened their compartment door. A boy with platinum blonde hair, a girl with black hair, a small looking girl with blonde hair, and a buff looking boy with short black hair all walked into the compartment.

"Ah…, if it isn't Potter, and Weasley. My father has told me so much about you two." The platinum blonde said.

"And you," Rose started to say, as she stood up to face the boy, "must be Malfoy."

Malfoy gasped. "Please call me Scorpius. I don't want to go through seven years here being called the same name that my father was. Although I'm flattered you even knew my surname." Albus could hear the sarcastic tone behind his drawling voice.

Albus noticed his cousin Dominique walking by to make Prefect rounds. Her hair is only shoulder length because she had cut it in the summer without permission from her mum Fleur. Her wavy, strawberry blonde hair is bouncing as she squishes her way through Scorpius's gang.

"What's going on here?" She asks in her confident Prefect voice. Since Dominique is part Veela, the two boys just stare at her with their mouths open. The two girls in the gang however, started to pull the boys out because they saw the Prefect badge on Dominique's robes. As soon as the gang leaves, Dominique stays in the compartment and closes the door. She looks at the group in there.

"Oh hey Al!" She gives her cousin a hug. "And Rosie!" She gives Rose a hug.

"Please don't call me that." Rose says.

"Oh, right! Sorry! I hope that gang wasn't giving the four of you any trouble."

"No, I don't think they were. They sort of came in and introduced themselves. Well, at least only the Malfoy really did." Albus stated.

"Well, that's good." Dominique said, and she opened the door and left. Alison went and closed the door.


	3. Author's Note 02

Author Note:

Thank you for the anonymous review! I will post my next chapter on here! I have five chapters (at least, I think I do), so as I get more reviews I will keep posting.

I also have another Albus Potter fanfic that is a lot more serious. This fanfic right here has a lot of out of character moments for everyone.

Thank you again for the positive review, and I do hope that in seven to eight months a lot of people are reviewing it, and also leaving positive comments (:

**~rockerXoXhinata**

P.S. I also ended up putting myself in there as a character, but I won't have a big role compared to Albus, Rose, and Scorpius.


	4. Chapter 2: The Arrival at Hogwarts

Chapter 2: The Arrival at Hogwarts

The sun was just starting to set, and Rose stood up.

"Well, I think we should all change out of our muggle clothes and into our school robes." Rose stated and everyone else nodded. "I'll take Alison into a separate room and you two boys can change in here." Rose grabbed Alison's arm and led her out of the room.

Zach shut the door. "I think she's probably right." He stated. Albus nodded to show that he agreed. They pulled the curtains that were above the window of the door closed and started getting changed.

The sun was completely down, and night had fallen. The train came to a stop, and Albus felt himself stumble into Zach. Alison and Rose, who had rejoined them after getting changed, laughed.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Outside their compartment, Albus could hear voices. An older girl with blonde hair and a blue crest with a picture of a raven on her robe opened the door.

"Victoire!" Albus said, as he gave his cousin a hug. Victoire's sleek, straight, blonde hair was pinned into a twist at the nape of her neck. Her bright blue eyes were sparkling from the dull light as she entered into the compartment.

"Hey Albus! How was the train ride?" Victoire stepped back to give them space. Rose waved at Victoire as she and Alison walked past them to get out of the train.

"It was fun!" Albus also noticed that next to her House crest was another crest. This crest was silver and had the four animals of each House, in the center was a black letter 'H'. "What's that crest?" He asked her.

"This one?" She pointed at the silver crest. Albus nodded. "I made Head Girl for this year!" She beamed.

Zach stayed silent as Albus was talking with this older girl. He didn't know who this was, but Albus obviously did. He stepped out into the hall and then he was suddenly pushed along by a swarm of kids.

"Zach!" Albus called, as he too stepped into the dangerous hallway.

Zach was pushed out of the door of the train and onto the pavement ground. He felt around his lip and saw blood on his finger. He had somehow cut his lip. He saw Albus's feet next to him. He tried to get up, but fell back down again.

"Wha' happened to 'im?" Asked a gruff voice. Zach turned his head and saw a giant pair of feet.

"I think maybe he sprained his ankle when he was pushed off the train…" Albus said.

"'e got pushed off the train?"

"I guess so. That's probably why he's on the ground with a sprained ankle and a cut lip."

Zach was lifted up by the strong, big arms of the giant, and he finally saw this man for the first time.

"Do you think he's alright Hagrid?"

"Yea' I think so…. Although, he looks familiar. Do I know you from anywhere?" The man named Hagrid asked.

Zach was scared of this man. "U-umm, my father is Professor Longbottom."

Hagrid made a face of recognition. "Oh! Now I remember you!" Zach made a face at Albus to get Hagrid to put him down. Albus nodded.

"Okay, Hagrid. I'll support Zach until we get to the boats." Albus said, and Hagrid set him down. Albus took Zach's arm and put it around his shoulder.

"All firs' years, follow me!" Hagrid shouted over the crowd. The first years squeezed their way through the crowd. They started to walk towards the Black Lake. Coming towards them on the surface were the boats that would be taking them across.

"'K everyone!" Hagrid shouted over top of the hundred some odd first years. "Here are the boats tha'll be takin' us across the lake. Groups o' four in each boa'."

Albus and Zach got into a boat, and then were joined by Rose and Alison. They all smiled at each other. Alison gasped.

"What happened Zach?" Alison asked as she studied his cut lip. She looked down and saw that his ankle was bandaged up.

"I got pushed off the train." Zach shrugged.

Alison gasped again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." He said, and this time she let out a sigh of relief.

"Look!" Said someone in boat a couple of boats ahead of them. Everyone looked up, and saw the large towers of the castle poking up above a forest. A lot of people gasped in amazement. The boats reached the shore of the lake, and everyone started taking turns getting out .

"Let's make a pact." Said Albus, as their turn came to get out of the boats. Everyone gave him a look of strong concentration. "Let's promise each other that no matter what House we end up in, we'll still be friends." Everyone nodded.

"As long as no one ends up in Slytherin." Rose muttered under her breath. Alison sniggered, but didn't say anything. Albus was afraid of possibly being in Slytherin. He had heard from his father that both Harry and his father James had been told by the hat that they would do well in Slytherin.

They followed the rest of the first years and made their way up to the front doors of Hogwarts. There was an elderly woman standing on the front steps in front of the closed doors. All the first years made a semi circle around the elder woman, and Hagrid made his way around the side of the school. Albus assumed that he was going to another door. The woman cleared her throat. All the first years turned their faces to look at her.

"Good evening, I am Professor McGonagall. I will teach you Transfiguration in your next seven years here at the school." Her voice wavered for a moment. "In a minute, you will follow me into a room on the right side of the hall. This room is called Great Hall, and where you will eat breakfast, lunch, and supper. During the day, post will come in by owl." She took a breath. "You will sit on a stool at the front of the Hall, and put on the Sorting Hat. You will be sorted into a House. Whilst here, the House you are sorted into will act as a family, and you will have all your classes together. Any rule breaking will lose you House points, and any good behaviour worthy of rewarding will earn you points. The start of term feast will begin after a speech from the Headmistress." She took another breath here. "You will receive your timetables tomorrow at breakfast which starts at seven in the morning."

Everybody started murmuring noises of approval. Albus made a noise too. Everyone was glad her long winded speech was over. She opened the doors and everyone followed her in. At that moment the bright light poured over every person in the crowd and they started to file into the large hallway. Each person took a turn to gasp in amazement. "Wow…" Albus could hear a lot of people say, as they were led to another pair of large oak doors.

"Please wait here, while I make final arrangements for the Sorting." And with that, she sneaked through a small crack between the doors and quickly closed them.

"That was an extremely dull, and long-winded speech…" Came a long drawling voice. Every head in the corridor turned to look at Scorpius. Scorpius sniggered and his gang stepped out of the group.

"Oh hey Potter, and Weasley." Scorpius said.

"Leave us alone." Albus said with less courage than he felt.

"Aw… Look at little Potter. Trying to be a hero just like his daddy." The black haired girl said.

The girl pointed to the blonde haired girl. "This is Cassie, and this," she said pointing to the boy, "is Timothy, my brother." _That would be why they look alike, _Albus thought to himself. "My name," said the girl, "is Delilah." Scorpius snorted. "Like your name is any better! Mr. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Scorpius turned the brightest shade of red, and everyone else got scared of the girl. "My mother told me all about your father. You should have seen her face when she saw him at the train station. Almost looked like she was going to bite his head off. Then she saw you and Mrs. Malfoy. She got so furious that she actually took someone's hat off, and ripped it to shreds." Everyone gasped except for the members of the gang. Scorpius had started laughing.

Rose stepped up, and bluntly asked, "Who are your parents?"

Delilah smiled greedily. "My mum is Pansy Parkinson, and my father is Gregory Goyle." Scorpius made a disgusted face. "Yes, Malfoy. My parents were friends of your parents. In fact my mother, and your father dated while they went to school here." Everyone gasped again.


	5. Chapter 3: The Sorting

Chapter 3: The Sorting

**Professor McGonagall stepped back into the hall. "What is everyone gasping about?" She asked the crowd of nervous first years.**

"**Nothing Professor." Scorpius muttered under his breath in a tone that said 'none of your business'. McGonagall gave Scorpius a look. "Please get into a single file line to follow me into the great hall. We are ready to begin the Sorting." Everyone made a quick nervous whisper to their friends beside them. The double doors opened, and what followed made Albus think that he was dreaming. There were four tables parallel to each other down the hall, and at the front of the hall was a long table perpendicular to the other tables. There was a large jewelled, gold chair in the middle of the row of the perpendicular table. In this chair sat a woman wearing a pink cardigan and a pink woollen skirt. Her hair was white and withering, but with the curls in it, it made it look like there was more. Her cold, brown eyes bore down on all the first years. Albus looked up to see the ceiling of the Hall was filled with stars. Rose looked up with him. **

"**It's supposed to be enchanted to show the weather outside." Rose stated.**

"**I know." Albus said back.**

**There was an old grimy hat sitting on a short stool. A rip near the brim of the hat opened and just like a mouth, it started to sing.**

**It sang about the founders, and what kinds of student they would teach. It sang about the qualities each person should have to be in a certain House. In it's final phrase, it sang about putting it on your head to sort you. Albus knew all of this. He heard it from his mum, dad, brother, cousin Victoire, cousin Dominique, cousin Louis, Teddy, Uncle Ron, Uncle George, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Angelina, his grandmum, and granddad. Albus just realized he had a big family.**

**McGonagall started calling names. "Aberly, Cassie." The small, frail looking blonde from the earlier incident clambered onto the stool and pulled the hat over her head. She sat there for a moment, and then the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The green crested table cheered as Cassie walked over to take a seat.**

**The next few people went up. Axeller, Joseph was sorted into Hufflepuff, Blakely, Amelia, became a Ravenclaw, and Blymouth, Sara became the first Gryffindor. The evil girl named Delilah was also sorted into Slytherin. Many more people went up, and before Albus knew it, Zach went up to be sorted. Once the hat was on his head, Albus noticed that Professor Longbottom was looking nervous. After a few minutes, the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" and he joined the table cheering for him. Albus noticed that now, Professor Longbottom was half smiling. He assumed that the Professor wanted his son to be in Gryffindor.**

**Scorpius was called up to be sorted. Everyone who didn't know there was a Malfoy at the school had gasped but recovered fast when they heard his name called. Scorpius climbed onto the stool and pulled the Hat over his head. "SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted once the hat had been placed on his head. Scorpius gave Albus an evil smile.**

**Scorpius walked down the narrow space, and quickly made his way over to the table. A few more people went up, and then Alison took her turn with the Hat. The Hat only took a few moments to decide that Alison would go to Ravenclaw.**

**Rose turned to Albus and said quietly, "If they either put you or me into Gryffindor, I'm going to kill someone." Albus could hear the sadness in her voice. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I know…," he told her. "It's breaking up our group…" **

**Alison was frowning, and looked at Rose and Albus. She shrugged and said to them as she passed by, "I don't know what's going on with the Hat." She took her seat at the Ravenclaw table.**

"**Potter, Albus." Called Professor McGonagall. Hushed murmurs carried across the hall. Albus ignored all the comments abut him or his father, as he tried to make his legs move towards the stool. Albus felt like it took him an hour to reach it. He placed the Hat upon his head and started sweating like crazy.**

_**Kid, **_said a voice in his ear, _**don't be so nervous. You're making me all damp. **_Albus jumped when he heard the voice. _**Now, I'm going to look inside your mind and decide what House you shall be in. …. **_There was a long pause as the Hat looked at all of Albus's qualities. _**Let's see…. You're really intelligent, oh yes. There's plenty of talent and courage. You're also a Potter to boot. I feel that you could do great things in Slytherin. But just like your brother, father and grandfather you probably want to be in Gryffindor. **_The Hat stopped talking to him, as Albus thought about this.

_Did Albus want to be in Gryffindor with his older brother or did he want to break a family tradition? _Albus lifted up the rim of the Hat without taking it off to see the faces of the students. He noticed James sitting at the table looking up at Albus. He turned to look at the Slytherin table. Suddenly a voice inside Albus said 'just break a tradition, you know you want to cause a scene'. Albus thought this voice was crazy, but somehow serious at the same time. _Yeah, _Albus thought_, I should cause a scene, and have everyone gasp. _Albus gave an evil smirk. _**You're sure then? **_The Hat had asked him for reassurance. Albus nodded inside the hat and thought 'Yes' at the same time. _**All right then… you're going to be in… "**_SLYTHERIN!"

What followed next was something out of the horror stories like what James used to tell Albus when they were younger. Many people jumped out of their seats and gasped. James still sat looking at Albus, but now his mouth was hanging open. An angry glint passed through his eyes. Rose was smiling at Albus. He got off the chair and walked over to her.

"I guess I'll hear the story later, then?" She asked him.

"Of course." He replied, smiling. He gave her a quick friendly hug, and darted over to the Slytherin table. Everyone there had their mouths open in shock too. Albus ignored these and kept smiling, and even Scorpius looked astonished. The professors all got out of their seats and started to search the hat for any jinxes and curses. To their dismay, they found that the Hat was perfectly fine.

Scorpius recovered from the surprise and put his hand on Albus's shoulder. "Hey Potter, we should be friends since we're both in Slytherin." He stated.

"I'll think about it…" Albus said. Scorpius gave him a small smirk.

Albus just had time to catch that Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw. He smiled at her and Alison because he knew they could be friends in that House together, and that Rose would be able to spend a lot of time with cousin Victoire.

Albus remembered cousin Dominique, Victoire's sister, had cut her hair in the summer. Aunt Fleur was furious about it, but completely understood why Dominique chose to cut her hair. Her eyes were dark blue, inherited from the Weasley side of the family. Her clothing style was more tomboyish. Dominique had been placed into Slytherin because of it. She didn't mind, and neither did her parents. Albus thought about it hard, and realized that nobody in her year minded because all the guys thought she was pretty, and all the girls thought she was really friendly.

"Ah hem." Said a voice from the top of the table. Everyone stopped talking immediately and looked up at the Headmistress.

She tried her hardest to smile at the students. "Welcome, everyone, to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to extend a warmer welcome to Mr. Albus Potter, as not only do you have the name of Potter and you look more like your father than your brother, which I despise greatly, but you also have the name of the worst Headmaster ever." Albus shrunk under the table out of embarrassment. "On a lighter note," the Headmistress started again. "The Forbidden Forest is- well forbidden. Any one of you who wish die can enter." Many people gasped. She smirked. "Magic in the corridors between classes is restricted, and there is a list of all the banned products outside Mr. Thomas' office. Quidditch season will start as soon as the captain sees fit. Please notify Mr. Wood when you would like to start. And, now let the feast begin." She swept her hand in front of herself, and Albus glanced at the table when food magically appeared.

Albus's mouth started to water. He saw in front of him many different types of food. Roasted potatoes were piled in a large bowl, surrounded by roast beef and pork, spare ribs, baby carrots and many other delicious foods. The smell wafted into Albus's nose. He looked at his goblet and saw it was full of pumpkin juice. He took a quick swig and started to load up his plate.

He had just started to make his way through a slice of ham, when he saw Scorpius looking at him.

"Wha'?" He asked with a mouthful of meat.

Scorpius smirked. "Calm down on your eating Potter. We still have dessert."

Albus shook his head at Scorpius, and swallowed the ham. "Call me Albus or Al. I don't want to be called Potter unless it's during class by a professor." Albus gave Scorpius a friendly smile. "And also, I can eat a lot without exploding."

Scorpius turned back to eat his own food. Albus thought that maybe Scorpius was different than his father.


	6. Chapter 4: The Friday Night

Chapter 4: The Friday Night

Dessert came and went, and the Headmistress said for everyone to make their ways to their Houses. "Follow me, first years." Dominique said, and all the first years in Slytherin got up from the table and started to follow her to the House.

They made their way down a secret passageway, and started to go down a twirled staircase. Dominique looked behind her to see that everyone was still following her. She gave a quick wave to Albus, and he waved back. She turned back around and soon they were all facing a blank stretch of wall.

"Okay first years," Dominique started to say. "This is were the Slytherin House is located. Now if any of you get lost, please find me, Ryan," at this she pulled someone's hand into the air, "or anyone else that may know their way here. Both Ryan and I are Prefects by the way. My name is Dominique. Every week there'll be a new password, and you just go up to the wall and say it. This week's password is 'Severus Snape'. Please don't write the passwords down, as there was an incident where a student did that and it was lost. A serial killer found it, and snuck into the Gryffindor House." No one said or did anything at this. However, Delilah gave a big yawn. Dominique blushed. "Okay. Well I guess you should all get to bed." She said the password to the wall, and the wall's bricks started to form an archway, like it did from the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley.

They all piled into the Common Room, and they noticed that the walls were all painted a very dark, forest green. There were plush, black leather couches and chairs around a white marble fireplace. A tall bookshelf lined one wall next to a window. Through the window Albus could see that this House was built into the side of the Black Lake. A banner hanging from the ceiling had a picture of a man with greasy, black hair and a hooked nose. Albus read the caption underneath the picture. It read: _Severus Snape, a true Slytherin. Died Second Wizard War. _

Dominique stood on a small coffee table, and cleared her throat to get the first years' attention. "Is this amazing or what?" She said to them. Everyone nodded and cheered. Many other people were starting to lounge on the sofas. "The girls' dormitories are up the staircase and to the left, for the boys it's on the right." With that Dominique got off the table and joined a group of her girl friends. All the first years either went up to their rooms or stood in the same spot, unsure of what to do.

"Hey Pot-," Scorpius had started, but Albus gave him a look, "I mean Al. I'm going to go to sleep. Are you going to be coming up too?"

Albus nodded. "Yeah, I'll be up in a moment." He replied. Scorpius started to trudge up the staircase. Albus went over to talk with Dominique.

"Hey Dom." Albus said casually, as he joined her group.

"Oh! Al! It's great to see you again." She gave him another hug. "Oh, maybe I should introduce you to my friends." She added. Albus gave a quick nod because he felt a little nervous meeting a whole bunch of fifth year girls.

"Okay. So this is Renée." Dominique motioned to a petite girl with light brown eyes and short brown hair. "This is Bridget." She motioned to a girl with long platinum blonde hair pulled into two braids. "This is Zoë." She pointed at a girl with fire red hair that was pixie cut. "And this," Dominique pulled a girl that was standing behind everyone to the front of the group, "is Melanie." Albus felt that Melanie looked a little younger than fifth year. She had sandy blonde hair and it was just to her shoulders. Her light blue eyes looked a little lifeless.

"She's only in her third year with James." All the girls in that group blushed except for Dominique. Albus could hear them muttering James's name. "Does everyone in this group have a crush on James?"

Dominique laughed. "Well, not everyone really knows him. Melanie knows him because they're in the same year, and I know him because we're cousins. But no one else really knows him."

Albus laughed. "Yeah, and I know him because we're brothers." Dominique went wide-eyed and quickly dived out of the group. At first Albus didn't know why, but then he figured it out. Renée, Zoë, and Bridget had swarmed him and started touching his hair, and his clothes. "OH MY GOODNESS! YOU'RE JAMES'S BROTHER?" One of them screamed in his ear. Albus thinks it may have been the girl named Zoë. All the other students in the common room tried to ignore what was going on, but once they looked over, they couldn't look away.

"Help me!" Albus tried to shout over the screaming girls.

"HEY LOOK!" Screamed a voice. All the girls stopped touching Albus's hair and ripping at his clothes. "IT'S JAMES POTTER AND HE'S ONLY IN HIS BOXERS!" The girls automatically left Albus and ran through the entrance to their House. Melanie sighed, and made her way to the girls' dormitory. Albus stood still in the center of the room with giant chunks missing in his robes. His hair was a tangled mess. He saw Scorpius standing at the bottom of the staircase with a megaphone in his hands.

"How did you get that?" Albus asked, pointing at the megaphone.

"I transfigured a flashlight I brought from home." Scorpius replied.

"Oh." Albus said back. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"How about you come upstairs and meet everyone?"

"Sure."

Both the boys walked up the staircase and turned to the right. Albus noticed a sign on the door that said: _First year - boys_. Scorpius turned the knob, and they walked inside. Albus saw that there were four beds going around a circular room. Two other boys were sitting on the floor trying to make conversation with one another.

"Oh look! The other two are finally joining us!" One of the boys said, and the two of them sniggered.

"Oh, ha, ha." Scorpius replied to the two boys with a sarcastic tone, as he and Albus both joined the circle on the floor.

"What happened to the kid with you Scorpi?" asked the first boy.

"Long story." Albus replied to the boy.

"Okay," started the second boy, "we're going to play a little get to know you game. You will state the following: your name, what your parents did/do, what you want to accomplish here in the next seven years, and what class you are looking forward to. I can start.

"My name is River Krum. I'm semi-cousins with Al over here."

"What do you mean 'semi-cousins?" The first boy asked.

The boy named River pushed his thick black hair out of his face, and thought for a moment. "Well, let's see…. My mum has a sister, who is married to a man named Bill. My uncle bill has a sister named Ginny who is Al's mum."

Everyone said 'oh' except for Albus who already knew this.

"Can I continue?" asked River. Everyone nodded. "My mum is a witch and is the Minister for Magic in France. My father is a wizard and works at the Durmstrang school. In the next seven years I want to do really well on my O.W.L.'s and the N.E.W.T.'s. The class I'm looking forward to is Potions." Everyone applauded.

"We'll go clockwise." Said River. Albus figured out that he would be going last and that the next person to go was the other boy.

"Okay!" Said the other boy. "My name is Andrew Flint. I'm cousins with Scorpius over here." Scorpius gave a embarrassed smile. "My father is a wizard and plays on the Chudley Canons Quidditch team, and my mother is a witch that works in the Ministry as a Foreign Language Translator. In the next seven years, I want to become a Quidditch player like my father. The class I'm looking forward to is Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Scorpius cleared his throat. "My name is Scorpius Malfoy. Even though my father is evil, I am not. My parents are both of magic blood, and they are both unemployed. After the seven years here, I want to become an Auror. I'm looking forward to Transffigson." He muffled the last word.

"What was that?" Everyone asked him at the same time.

"Transfiguration." He muttered, but it was audible this time.

"That's okay. Transfiguration could come in handy some day, you never know." Andrew said, trying to cheer Scorpius up. Scorpius nodded.

"I guess it's my turn now?" Albus asked the group. The other three nodded. "Well, my name is Albus Potter." Andrew stood up and started muttering. Albus caught something like 'Another Potter?', and 'Can't believe he's in Slytherin'.

"Can we just continue?" Scorpius said to Andrew. He stopped his muttering, looked at Scorpius and nodded. He took his seat in the circle.

"Anyway," Albus continued, "my name is Albus Potter. My father is Head Auror at the Ministry, and my mum used to play for the Holyhead Harpies. Although now she is a Quidditch reporter for the Prophet. I don't know what I want to do in the next seven years. I'm not sure which class I'm looking forward too because I'm nervous for that now too."

"That's okay Pot- I mean Al. You have until Monday…" Scorpius said to him trailing off. Albus looked at him and saw that his eyes were starting to droop. River and Andrew had both already climbed into their beds.

"Maybe we should get to sleep." Albus said as he tried to help Scorpius up into a standing position.

"B-but I want to write a letter to my father…" Scorpius yawned.

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast." Albus told him back. He started to get into his pyjamas. Scorpius looked at him with a dopey expression.

"Okay…" He replied. Without getting into pyjamas, Scorpius crawled right into bed. Albus smiled. _Scorpius would make a good friend, _he thought.

After changing into his pyjamas, he too got into bed and shut off the table light.


	7. Chapter 5: The Mistakes

**Chapter 5: The Mistakes**

"Come on Potter!" He heard an unfamiliar voice call. "It's seven o'clock and breakfast is starting!"

Albus squinted his eyes open as he felt the sunlight warming his face. _Where am I?, _he thought. That's when he opened his eyes to see Scorpius leaning over him. He saw the cold, grey eyes boring into his.

"What are you doing?" Albus croaked.

"Seeing if you're awake… Duh." Scorpius replied while he smirked that infamous Malfoy smirk.

"I'm up, I'm up." Scorpius stepped away from Albus as he sat up.

"We'll meet in the Common Room then?" A distant voice said.

"Yup." Scorpius replied. River and Andrew were both dressed and waiting by the door.

"Come on Scorpius! I'm hungry!" Andrew shouted from the door.

"Go ahead without me. I'm going to wait for Pot- I mean Al. Why do I keep doing that?" Scorpius said and pondered his question.

"Doing what?" River asked.

"I went to call him Potter yesterday at the feast, and he told me to call him either Al or Albus. So now I keep going to call him Potter, and then mess up." Scorpius said and put his hands on his face.

Albus got out of bed still wearing his pyjamas and put his hand on Scorpius's shoulder. "Hey Scorpius, it doesn't matter if you mess up. I'm just glad that you go and fix your mistake." Albus took his hand off and walked to pull out a new pair of robes because of yesterday.

Scorpius pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye. "Aw, Al. Hey look I actually called you Al this time!"

"Good job!" Albus said, as he tried to push a comb through his hair. "Does my hair look alright?"

"Looks worse than it did before, but at least you tried." Albus opened his mouth in a small 'o'. "I'm kidding! It looks alright."

"Okay then, let's get down to the Great Hall for some breakfast!" They were just about to leave through the door when Albus remembered something. "Scorpius, did you want to bring a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink down with you?"

Scorpius gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"You know? You wanted to write a letter to your father last night?"

"Oh, right!" Scorpius went back into the room and started to dig through the trunk at the foot of his bed. "I know they're in here somewhere…" He muttered to himself. "Ah ha! Found it!" Scorpius pulled out a box.

"What's that?" Albus asked as he stood next to Scorpius.

"This, is my stationary kit." He opened the box, and pulled out a sheet of parchment. Albus noticed the vial of ink in a small squared off section in the box.

"Are you bringing the whole vial of ink with you? Or should we just come back and write it after breakfast?" Albus questioned.

Scorpius froze. "Darn it." He muttered as he put the parchment back into the box. "I guess I'll just write it when we get back."

"Okay." Albus said, and the two of them walked out of their room, down the steps and into the Common Room. Albus froze on the stairs.

"What's wrong, Al?" Scorpius asked, as he noticed that Albus had stopped moving.

"Are those crazy fan girls of James down here?" Albus whispered loud enough for Scorpius to hear. Scorpius laughed silently, and he gave a quick look around the room. He noticed that the three girls were sitting in a circle on the floor discussing something that seemed important. Scorpius didn't give any more thought to this.

"Yeah," Scorpius replied, "but they seem busy. Now's your chance to sneak past."

Albus nodded, and quietly made his way down the last few steps that were separating him from the Common Room. On the last step it gave a loud creak, and the three girls turned their heads to look. Their eyes started bulging when they saw Albus, so Scorpius yelled, "RUN!". The two of them bolted across to room in less than seven steps, and exited the House.

They were still running when they finally made their way to the Great Hall. They slowed to a walk to sit with River, and Andrew at the Slytherin table. However, Albus noticed that there was a red headed girl sitting at the table. Andrew was chatting up a storm with this girl, and as Scorpius and Albus made their way closer, Albus noticed with shock that it was Rose sitting with them. Albus sat down next to her, and Scorpius sat next to him.

At the sound of someone sitting next to her, Rose turned her head. "Oh! Al!" She gasped and stood up from the table. Albus could see Andrew's face, which looked a little disappointed. Albus stood up and quickly motioned for Rose to sit back down.

"It's okay if you sit with us Rose. But your reputation might be tarnished by sitting at the Slytherin table…" Albus trailed off. Before Rose sat down, she gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Al." She smiled. Albus looked over Rose's shoulder and saw Andrew's face of bewilderment. Albus chuckled and Rose turned to see what was so funny.

"Rose is my cousin." Albus said to Andrew. Now he looked even more shocked and confused. Albus just laughed.

Albus could see Scorpius staring at Rose. Albus chuckled to himself.

"What are you doing, Scorpi?" He asked his friend.

Scorpius's gaze shifted from Rose to Albus. "Don't call me that!" He hissed.

"It's only fair! I let you call me Al!" Albus said back. Melanie was sitting down a couple of seats down from them.

"Albus," she called quietly. Albus could hardly hear her, but he turned his head to look at her.

"Yes?" He replied. Andrew, Rose, River, and Scorpius were all listening.

Melanie started blushing. "Do you think you could maybe introduce me to James?"

"He has a girlfriend though." Albus replied. The others were listening to this conversation.

"I know, but I wouldn't mind at least being friends with him."

"I see… Alright, I'll introduce you to him." Albus got up from his table with Melanie following him, and walked over to the Gryffindor table. On his way, a bunch of the older students there were making hissing noises, and booing them. James tried to overpower them.

"OI! That's my brother!" James shouted overtop of the mixed Gryffindor voices.

Hana, James' girlfriend sniggered. "Hey! What was that?" He asked her a little too loudly. The whole hall went silent. Albus and Melanie stopped walking, and landed only a few people away from James. Hana looked worried.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" She quickly stuttered through clenched teeth.

"Ah ha! Clenching your teeth is sign of lying! If you plan on always treating my brother like that, then we're finished!" James finished with a huff.

"B-but,…" Hana started.

"Just because he's in Slytherin doesn't mean you get to be rude to him. After all he's still my brother."

"Fine then. I guess we are done." With that, Hana spun around fast enough to have her long hair whip James in the face, and then stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Ooooooo…." Everyone said in unison at the Gryffindor table. James shrugged his shoulders in reply. Everyone resumed their previous activities. Albus was shocked at what Hana had just done.

"So," James started as he walked over to Albus and Melanie, "what's up?"

Albus stared at his feet. Melanie stayed quiet.

"You don't have to worry about Hana. I was beginning to have my doubts about her anyway." James sat down on the Gryffindor bench, leaving Albus and Melanie standing in front of him.

Albus cleared his throat. "Well, Melanie wanted me to introduce her to you."

James peered around Albus. "Ah, I recognize you! You're in my Potions and Herbology class, right?"

Melanie nodded her head. James chuckled. "You wanted to meet me, but you won't say anything!" He said, waiting for her to reply verbally.

"Of course I can speak!" She spoke in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering then?"

"Because…—because I get beaten for speaking out." Melanie whispered. But it seemed like almost everyone heard anyway. Albus and James were shocked, and even all the Gryffindor's around them looked sympathetic towards her.

James stood up from the table, and led Melanie and Albus out into the corridor outside the Great Hall.


End file.
